Recueil - Havus NyrArdyn
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Un recueil d'OS, drabble, two-shot en tout genre etc... Sur le couple Havus (Hara x Ravus) et NyrArdyn (Nyra x Ardyn)


**Trigger** : Mentions d'évènements NSFW juste avant.

 **Warning** : description de violence.

 **Disclamer** : Les Impavidus, leur lore, Hara, les Tractatoris et leur lore m'appartiennent. Je ne possède rien de Final Fantasy XV. Je dis aussi un grand merci à ma petite Hima' qui à réussir à faire ressortir mon inspiration et à me conseiller !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A nus.**

Couché dans les draps blancs de son lit, je tentais de ne pas gigoter comme un adolescent de seize ans dû au confort que me procurais le bon moelleux du matelas sur lequel nous nous reposions de nos ébats, je regardais son visage, ses traits féminins si fin, sa bouche pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée par la mienne, sa main droite reposait tranquillement sur dans le creux de mon cou dû à sa chute juste après notre apogée commune. Ses longs cils noirs sur sa peau de neige encore rougis par l'éclat charnel, mon pouce passa de son front sur lequel je déposai un baiser empli d'innocence à la limite de l'enfantine. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais tout pour garder le contact de la coupe de ma bouche contre le pale épiderme de la sienne, mais ce ne sera pas possible. Le calme qui règne dans cette pièce me donnerait presque envie de dormir, le chant des hiboux berçait mon cœur endolori par les atrocités que j'eut à vivre.

Elle était forte, cette femme dans mes bras. Je la respectais, sûrement même un petit peu trop que ce que je devrais, nous avions tout de même douze ans d'écart et ce que nous avions fait là serait considéré comme étant un écart à la loi. Mais qu'est-ce que la loi ? En guerre, il n'y a plus de loi, seulement le plus fort qui dominera et gagnera la bataille. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait et ce que je continue d'exercer, pourquoi ne pas goûter à un peu d'amour quand nous pouvions l'effleurer ou même le caressé ? Ma main chute dans son cou, la faisant légèrement bouger puis esquisser un minuscule sourire, elle n'est pas réveillée et je le devine grâce au mouvement de sa poitrine, beaucoup paisible pour quelqu'un qui serait éveillée. Je continue mon ascension en accédant à sa nuque où d'un mouvement, elle se rapproche plus de moi et elle remonte sa main contre mon épaule pour la laisser chuter dans mon dos, je me contracte malgré moi, n'étant toujours pas habitué à ce genre de contact physique.

Ses lèvres bordeaux laissent apparaitre une légère ouverture, comme une inconsciente incitation à y jouer, mes doigts rencontre la douceur de sa longue chevelure où j'eus passés mille fois mes doigts, ils finirent par s'échouer dans le creux de son dos dans une tendre caresse dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable de mon libre-arbitre. Mon index reste fixé à sa large hanche gauche tandis que le pouce faisait quelque pas contre son ventre plat où sous la légère graisse, je peux sentir une fine étendue de muscle dû à ses combats, rien de comparable face à la douceur de ses seins au couleur de l'aubépine et de la neige.

Cela me rend heureux, je la vois dormir et se reposer après l'une de ses lourdes journées où nous l'avions couronnée par l'une de nos labeurs pécheresse. Que fus-je surpris quand j'ai touché pour la première fois sa peau en la marquant de l'impureté de mes vas et viens en le faisant mienne. Qu'elle était forte cette femme, cette créature qui avait réussie et qui continuait à surmonter les épreuves que lui impose son géniteur ou quand bien même, la vie. Quelle torture, non-douce comparé à celle de la débauche amoureuse que nous avons instaurée entre nos deux-êtres, quelle torture de devoir supporté l'injustice familial et la honte dû à son sang.

Je sais que j'ai peur, j'ai peur tout le temps de la perdre, à chaque heure, à chaque instant. Même si moi, je n'ai pas peur de m'en aller si elle sait combien je l'aime. Nos cœurs sont liés, pas seulement par notre connexion corporelle de la première fois, mais juste par l'amour que nous ressentons entre nos personnes. Est-ce que son père aurait-il compris ce qu'il se tramait derrière ma protection lointaine et les regards de haine que je jetais à sa personne comme si que j'allais le supprimer à chaque instant ? Sa prochaine bataille viendra au petit matin, je le sais et moi, je devrais m'effacer pour un moment comme une ombre, je rapproche son corps un petit peu plus de moi, respirant librement la légère odeur de sa peau, se mélangeant encore à la mienne pourtant toujours contaminée par le stupre. J'empêche mes doigts de s'agripper à la chaude chair de ses vastes hanches, préférant les faire coursés à sa taille fine que j'enroule d'un bras seulement, sa poitrine est colée à moi et j'entends son cœur battre un petit peu plus rapidement, si je continue ainsi dans mon épopée, je risquerais de troubler son sommeil bien trop précieux à mes yeux.

Je laisse une larme s'échapper de mes yeux, coulant le long de ma joue pour finir engouffrée dans ses cheveux, mon cerveau imaginant sa perte qui ne serais qu'atroce. Ses combats étaient trop lourds et pourtant son être semblait complètement d'accord pour continuer de subir ces violences qui allaient finir par détruire ce qu'elle s'était construise au fil du temps et ce que moi, je me suis chargé de renforcer en tombant amoureux d'elle.

Je sens ses lèvres naturellement si sombrement colorées s'abattre sur les miennes et mes larmes séchées, comme si que mon cœur à envoyer un signal de détresse au sien, et qu'il demandait le soin. Nos yeux se rencontrent juste après comme si que c'était la première fois, sa bouche s'étire en un sourire qui fait ressortir la légère fossette qu'elle possède dans le creux de sa joue droite, ses deux bras s'accrochèrent à ma nuque en m'incitant à m'abattre sur elle, ses doigts fins et effilés courants dans mes cheveux d'argent tandis que je la repoussais en arrière en la surplombant de toute ma grandeur, le rayon de la lune faisait ressortir la couleur rouge des marques d'amours que j'eus délaissé lors de notre dernier échange, je m'allonge sur elle et j'étais reparti pour l'amour.

Nos cœurs étaient à nus comme nos corps.


End file.
